The European Patent Specification publication number 0 041 056 teaches a method of paper manufacture in which inorganic filler, colloidal silica and cationic starch are added to an aqueous suspension of cellulose fibres upstream of the inlet to the paper making machine, inter alia for the purpose of enhancing paper strength and improving filler retention on the wire. Swedish Patent Application 8500162-6 teaches a method of paper manufacture in which an aqueous suspension of an inorganic filler is first mixed with fine pulp, whereafter a retention agent is added (coflocculation) and the flocs thus formed are introduced into the pulp suspension at a location upstream of the paper machine, thereby improving filler retention and enhancing paper properties.